


crying in my sleep

by annaella12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Crossover, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaella12/pseuds/annaella12
Summary: hopes peak high school is home to about 36 students. among them is the extremely unstable Byakuya togami, and the incredibly kind tenya iida.well, turns out that they end up meeting!and byakuya sleeps happy for once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i made up last night. it's really cute.  
my girlfriend's version of byakuya makes me happy.  
>>> he's adorable.

tenya yawned as he walked down the dark hall to the game room. he woke up hearing yelling, so decided to investigate. when he reached the room, he frowned in the doorway.  
in there was about 15 or so children.  
among them were kaminari, Kirishima, hagakure (who was smoking), bakugou, and a few others.  
"curfew." he stated. "it's past curfew."  
"awww, iida! just let us stay up, just this once," kaminari whined.  
"no." tenya told him. "it's dangerous to be up this late."  
"oh, sorry tenya," Kirishima said. he stood up, beckoning the others.  
as they left, bakugou winked at him.  
making sure everyone had left, he turned out the lights. but as soon as he did, he turned them back on. he'd noticed some blond streaks of hair coming out from behind the dresser in the corner, and walked over there to see who it was.  
it wasn't someone he recognized, though. he had messy blond hair, gray framed glasses, and beautiful green eyes. he was wearing a black hoodie as the slumped in his chair.  
"you okay?" tenya asked the boy.  
"shit." the boy said.  
"hey, don't use that language." tenya scolded.  
"you found my hiding spot."  
"it wasn't a very good one, honestly."  
the boy pouted at him.  
"c'mon, it's curfew," tenya said.  
"i know. but i can't sleep."  
"why not?"  
"My anxiety is killing me."  
"oh, I'm sorry! do you want me to help you sleep?"  
"what?" the boy looked surprised.  
"do you want me to help you fall asleep?" tenya repeated.  
"s-sure i guess.." he said.  
tenya helped the boy stand up. in the dim light, the boy was more recognizable. in the dark tenya hadn't been able to see him very well, but now...  
"Why, you must be Byakuya togami!" tenya exclaimed. "i didn't recognize you before, sorry."  
"it's alright. i get it."  
"i didn't mean, i just-"  
"it's okay, i know it's hard to recognize me with all the makeup and stuff."  
"i like the makeup."  
"you do?"  
"yeah!"  
togami smiled. "thanks. you are?"  
"tenya. tenya iida." tenya said smiling.  
the boy nodded.  
"let's go, shall we?" tenya said.  
"Yeah, let's go." togami said smiling.  
togami showed tenya where his room was. it was quite nice, and tenya chuckled when he saw the wardrobe.  
"so you do wear proper clothing!" he said with a laugh.  
togami grinned. "yeah, today's just been really hard so far.. i haven't been in the mood."  
"it's okay." tenya went over to hug him.  
togami, surprisingly, fell right into the hug. almost like he needed it. desperately.  
"I'll always be here for you."  
"Thanks."  
togami was wearing green plaid pajama pants, and tenya, who'd already been in his pajamas, turned the lights off and brought togami to the bed. he pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around the skinnier boy.  
after a little while, tenya started slowly stroking togami's hair. this seemed to calm him, and tenya could feel the boy's tense mood get looser. his pulse was beginning to slow, and his breathing was more calm.  
about 10 or so minutes later, tenya felt togami fall asleep.  
tenya smiled. snuggling into the blond, he fell asleep, too.


	2. finding hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tenya knows that togami needs someone there for him.   
so he'll be that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told y'all I'd be back.  
eeeee

when tenya woke up in the morning, togami was still there. sleeping soundly. it was sort of cute to see the boy sleeping, arms wrapped around tenya's torso.   
"hey, togami," tenya said quietly, almost a whisper.  
togami slowly blinked his eyes open.  
"y-yeah?"   
"you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. thanks," he said, tiredly.   
"no problem."   
togami yawned and slowly got up to get dressed. he wore a more proper outfit this time, and brushed his hair as well he could.   
"i'm going to go get ready, i'll be right back."  
togami nodded.   
tenya left the room, feeling a bit lovestruck all of a sudden.   
as he got dressed, he thought about togami. he was so small, frightened, and sort of cute.   
he smiled at his thoughts.   
he walked back to togami's room, knocking on the door.   
togami came to the door, smiling as he opened it up.   
"so, uhh.." tenya blushed a bit while he rubbed his neck.  
"y-yeah.."   
"well, umm.." tenya chuckled.   
"wanna go get breakfast?" togami said.  
"perfect."  
they walked to the cafeteria, humming little songs together.  
"wait, i didn't know you liked panic! at the disco!"   
"oh, i love them. they have the best music."  
"that's awesome, dude." togami said shyly.  
"mhm."   
they reached the cafeteria, getting cinnamon rolls.   
"hey guys!" touko came out of nowhere, looking at togami.   
"who's this?" tenya asked.  
"tenya, this is my friend, touko fukawa. touko, this is tenya." togami explained.   
"nice to meet you."   
"master togami, why are you hanging out with this person?"  
"master?" tenya said, raising a brow.  
"because i want to." togami told her.   
"okay." touko whined.   
"now leave me alone, touko."   
"okay.."   
"why does she call you master?" tenya said.  
"she has some sort of layered crush on me, i don't really understand it, honestly."  
"oh.." tenya looked away.  
"yeah. she's a bit weird."  
"ah."   
"well, i'm done with mine, what about you?"   
"yeah. we can do something else now, if you'd like."  
"that would be delightful."  
"good. let's go." tenya said, smiling.   
\---------------------------------  
it was the end of the day, and togami was so tired he went to bed without dinner.   
"can you sleep with me again?"  
"sure."  
tenya got back into bed after getting ready and held togami the same way he had before.   
something was different this time.   
tenya felt togami getting tenser instead of getting less tense.   
"togami?" tenya said quietly.  
togami said nothing. he only tightened his grip around tenya's torso.  
tenya lifted togami's head. he rubbed the blond's cheek, looking at him sympathetically.   
he pressed his head to togami's, breathing softly.   
"t-tenya?"   
"yeah?"   
"i love you."  
"i love you too."  
tenya closed his eyes and rubbed Byakuya's hair, soothing him quietly.  
"it's alright, I'm here."   
tenya's eyes went wide when he felt something wet against his chest.  
he looked down to see togami crying, sobbing his big heart out.   
"honey, oh..sweetheart.."  
he ran his fingers through his hair, leaning his head on togami's.  
"togami, dear, look at me."   
togami looked up.  
"shh.."   
tenya slowly pressed his lips against togami's, feeling togami become calm again.   
togami pressed into it, kissing back with vigor.   
it was beautiful. it was like he was experienced or something. it was really good.   
and when they finally broke away, tenya could feel the happiness radiating around them.  
"that was..awesome." togami said.  
tenya nodded.   
they chuckled, and after a while, fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this bullshit fanfic  
more chapters are coming out soon, possibly today.


End file.
